1. Field of the Invention
An acetabular prosthetic device for use with a prosthetic hip implant comprising at least one acetabular augment coupled to an acetabular cup to secure the acetabular prosthetic device in place.
2. Description of the Prior Art
US Pat. No. 2005/0171614 ('614) relates to an acetabular implant comprising an expandable acetabular cup including an internal cavity to receive a conical core to radially expand the acetabular cup. The acetabular cup is cut into sectors by slots 30 to facilitate the radial expansion of the acetabular cup upon insertion of the conical core. In addition, holes and ribs contribute to increasing the flexibility of each segment of the acetabular cup to facilitate the expansion of the acetabular cup.
The acetabular cup is anchored to the bone cavity by the radial expansion of the acetabular cup by insertion of the conical core with the internal cavity of the acetabular cup (page 2, paragraph [00327]). Moreover, the circumferential rib on the extension of the flat bottom about the central hole is intended to improve or enhance the anchoring of the acetabular cup to the acetabular (page 3, paragraph [0035]).
In short, '614 teaches the use of slots and holes for the sole purpose of allowing the acetabular cup to expand to “fit” the particular bone structure of the patient. Significantly, there is no acetabular augment, in any form or manner, contrary to Applicant's invention.
US Pat. No. 2013/0035766 ('766) describes a pelvic implant comprising a patient-specific flange including a generic first surface and a patient-specific second surface designed and machined to nest in the particular patient's peracetabular anatomy (page 3, paragraph [00337].
The patient-specific second surface is preoperatively configured from a three-dimensional digital image of the pelvis under the flange in given or selected location or position on the acetabular. Specific reference has been made to FIG. 10 where the entire flange is preoperatively designed to the specific patient's peracetabular anatomy to preclude the need of intraoperative bending or other deformation by the surgeon. In this respect, the patient-specific flange is designed with adequate thickness for stability and rigidity without using any spacers or adjustable fasteners. In other words, the width or thickness “t” of each flange is designed and fabricated to the particular three dimensional digital image of the pelvic of an individual patient to mate and closely conform to the negative or obverse of the corresponding surface of the pelvis under the flange (page 1, paragraph [00037]).
The patient-specific flange is removably connected to the acetabular cup. The patient-specific flange is shown to have a connecting portion with an opening for receiving a fastener from a corresponding connecting portion of the acetabular cup. General reference is made to other types of modular connectors; i.e. such as tongue-and-groove.
'766 also discloses an ischial blade and an obturator foramen hook coupled in addition to the bifurcated lilac flange removably coupled to the acetabular cup by snap-fit and/or fasteners. Note worthy is that fasteners may or may not be used. The ischial blade and obturator foramen hook are not retained in the channels or slots. The width of these elements and are less the width of the corresponding channel or slot. The lower portions of elements and are snapped or press-fitted into pockets or slots at the lower end of the corresponding channel. There is no adjustable structure to accommodate the variations in the particular bone structure. The elements may be bent to assist in stabilizing the acetabular cup.
Significantly, there is no description or depiction to suggest any departure from the teaching of '766. The thickness of the patient-specific flange is custom fabricated for each individual patient to account for anatomical variations. There is no structure capable of providing a universal feature to provide for a single acetabular implant device for general use.
The teachings of US 2005/0171614 (expandable acetabular cup without an acetabular augment) and '766 (acetabular augment flange individually fabricated to thickness and configuration dictated by the patient's particular pelvis anatomical shape) are so disparate that there is no motivation or suggestion to combine either the structures or functions of these two references to render Applicant's invention obvious.
The passing reference to a tongue-and-groove connector (not shown) to replace the connection portion of the acetabular cup and the fixed fastener does not teach or suggest the structure or function capable of movement of the acetabular augment relative to the acetabular cup to account for variations of in different patient's pelvic anatomy. The essence of '766 is the shim-like configuration of flange. Moreover, the disposition of the connecting portion would not allow for the use (installation) of an acetabular coupling element.
The mating structure of the augment coupling element and the groove within the shell of Applicant's acetabular prosthetic device permits the relative movement of the augment coupling element within the groove to provide the universal use of the acetabular prosthetic with varying anatomical sites without the necessity of patient-specific customization to anchor the acetabular cup in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,711 shows an implantable acetabular hip prosthesis including a primary shell having an outer surface to be received within a surgically prepared acetabulum and an inner cavity for receiving a bearing insert which, in turn, receives a femoral head portion of a femoral component of a total hip prosthesis. The acetabular component of the prosthesis further includes an augmentation piece to be attached to the primary shell fixedly retained in a selected one of a plurality of angular orientations relative to the primary shell.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,454,809 describes a acetabular or cotyloid implant having at least one dove-tail groove found on an outer surface thereof to receive an augmentation element.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,985,260 and US 2011/0264232 show an acetabular prosthesis system coupled to a surgically-prepared acetabulum includes an acetabular shell, an augment component and a fastener to couple the acetabular shell and the augment component together.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,993,408 teaches an orthopedic prosthesis for implantation comprising a shell, an augment and a securing member. An elongated slot extends between the outer and inner surfaces of the shell. The augment defines a body having a passage therethrough. The securing member extends through the passage and the slot. The securing member is movable between a locked position wherein the augment is precluded from relative movement with the shell and an unlocked position wherein the securing member is adapted to slidably traverse along the slot to locate the augment at a plurality of positions relative to the shell.
US 2008/0021568 relates to a prosthetic acetabular cup having an augment attached to an acetabular cup by a coupling element including an outer dovetail portion which slidably engages a groove formed within the augment. The inner end of the coupling element engages screw holes on the acetabular cup. The groove of the augment further includes a second end having a gradually increasing distance from the outer surface of the shell and the inner surface of the augment on moving towards the second end of the augment.
Additional examples are found in the following prior art: U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,595,715, 7,947,083, US 2007/0173948 and US 2010/00044754
While some of the prior art may contain some similarities relating to the present invention, none of them teach, suggest or include all of the advantages and unique features of the invention disclosed hereafter.